The present invention defines a new structure of a container and closure that can produce a pleasant sound effect when the container is opened to enhance the surrounding atmosphere. The whole structure is formed from plastic material by means of an injection molding process, which is both economical and sanitary.
Conventional "easy open" containers are either made of aluminum or an iron material, having a ring puller attached to a top formed in the container body. The opening process requires prying up the ring puller from the container body with a finger or tool. During the opening operation, an abrupt application of excessive pulling force may separate the ring puller from the container tab, or the resulting shock from the prying up and peeling up of the tab by the ring puller may cause the liquid in the container to splash out. Further, during the operation to open these prior art containers, the user's finger may be injured by the sharp metal edge of the tab to which the ring puller is coupled.